SD073
Synopsis After days of training with Devon, Yazmyne has her gym battle with Maylene with Devonand Harlem in attendance. They two trainers open with Buizel and Machoke. Buizel gains the upper hand with Water Gun but with he tries an Aqua Jet, Machoke and Maylene have an effective counter. Yazmyne then swtiches to her original plan of Swablu putting Maylene's Pokemon to sleep with Sing before having Luxio knock out Machoke with a Charge-Shock Wave combo. Yazmyne takes the lead but Maylene knows all three of her Pokemon. She beings to counter with Medicham, who defeats Swablu but not without a struggle. Luxio follows and struggles against Medicham's punches just like Swablu. However, Luxio bites down on Medicham and unleashes a direct Shock Wave, but paralyzes Medicham, leaving her vulnerable to a Spark, which wins Luxio the round. Mayelen's final Pokemon in Riolu who makes quick work of Luxio after rendering Shock Wave mute. '' ''Yazmyne returns Buizel to the front lines, and he is confident he can beat the tough Riolu and intially disobeys Yazmyne for unfortunate results. They quickly work together, but the combination of Maylene and Riolu gives Yazmyne and Buizel a tough fight. In a collision of Whirlpool and Focus Blast, Buizel merges with his Whirlpool with Aqua Jet, allowing him to cut through the Focus Blast and knock out Riolu in a powerful attack that wins Yazmyne the Cobble Badge. '' ''After Yazmyne recieves the badge, she and Harlem intend to continue their journeys on different paths, but they are stopped when Yazmyne recieves a letter. '' Summary The episode begins with Maylene and Yazmyne standing on opposite ends of the Veilstone's gym battle grounds. Devon and Harlem are in the stands ready to cheer on Yazmyne while some of Maylene's Karate students are here to support their sensei. The referee, a Black Belt, recites the rules of the battle, which will be three-on-three. Yazmyne decides to open the match with Buizel to battle Maylene's Machoke. Yazmyne is granted the first move and orders Water Gun, which Machoke easily blocks with Karate Chop. Maylene is expecting a bit more and Harlem assumes Yazmyne is trying to feel out her opponent. Buizel looks back to Yazmyne, wanting to dish out real attacks. Yazmyne ordes Water Gun "bullet-style." Buizel releases pellets of water, similar to Ember. Machoke tries to block some of them with Karate Chop, but most of them hit. Buizel then takes off with Aqua Jet. Machoke recovers and Maylene orders Rock Tomb. Machoke generates eight gray boulders above his head and throws them at Buizel one at a time. Buizel dodges the first four by spiralling around them, but Machoke finds Buizel's rhythm and manages to strike him with one of the rocks. Buizel is knocked back onto the ground and Machoke proceeds to throw the other three boulders. Buizel jumps back and safely retreats before quickly generating a Whirlpool above his head. Buizel throws the Whirlpool and Maylene orders Machoke to block it with Cross Chop. Machoke's arms glow white and they clash against the watery vortex; however, Machoke is still taken by the waters and swirls inside the whirlpool, trapped. With Machoke trapped, Yazmyne recalls Buizel on a job well done to call out Swablu as her second Pokemon. With Buizel gone, the Whirlpool dissipates and Maylene tells Yazmyne a small bird like Swablu will not help her in this gym. Machoke regroups and uses Focus Energy while Yazmyne orders Sing. Swablu performs a wondrous melody while releasing colorful notes. The colorful notes surround Machoke until he completely falls asleep. Yazmyne ''then recalls Swablu for Luxio. Maylene shouts for Machoke to get up, but he is unresponsive. With Machoke asleep, Luxio performs Charge. Devon and Harlem guess Yazmyne wants Luxio to charge power so he can knock out Machoke in a single blast of electricity. Machoke eventually awakens and prepares Rock Tomb. He throws rocks at Luxio, and Yazmyne orders Shock Wave. Luxio's charged attack releases a mighty blast of blue lightning, which smashes through the rocks and shocks Machoke. Machoke is electrified for several seconds before falling over, charred by Luxio's electricity. The referee then declared Machoke unable to battle. Luxio rushes over to Espeon, hoping she was impressed though she dismisses him. Maylene compliments Yazmyne on her good strategy, but she now knows all three of Yazmyne's Pokemon for the match. Yazmyne says she's trying something new, which Devon interprets as trying to have Maylene drop her guard by knowing all of Yazmyne's Pokemon. Yazmyne then turns to Luxio who says the match is not over, but she recalls him anyway, returning Swablu to the front lines. Maylene sends out Medicham, and Yazmyne is aware of Medicham's fighting abilities and psychic abilities. The referee begins the second match and Yazmyne orders Swablu to fly high toward the ceiling then use Round. Swablu does so and begins to use Round, sending colorful sonic waves that damage Medicham as he sings. Maylene asserts that keeping the battle from afar won't work with her Medicham. Medicham uses Ice Punch, releasing blunt blasts of icy energy from her fists. Swablu stops singing in order to evade the attacks. Medicham follows with Meditate, allowing her to glow and gain power. Meditate also allows Medicham to levitate, which Maylene brags that they practiced for hours. Medicham levitates to Swablu and attacks with several Force Palm attacks, charged in both hands. Swablu uses his speed training to evade the open palm attacks, which Devon takes pride in. However, Medicham transitions into a speedy Bullet Punch that takes Yazmyne and Swablu off-guard and the Normal-Type is sent plummetting into the ground. Swablu is thought unable to battle, but he resumes flight though heavily wounded from Medicham's attack, enhanced by her Pure Power ability. As Swablu flies, he releases colorful notes of Sing that surrounds Medicham. Medicham uses Mediate to levitate and move arround the notes. She then closes in on Swablu and lands an Ice Punch. The Ice Punch freezes Swablu into a block of rigid ice. Swablu plummets out of the sky and crashes onto the ground, causing the ice around it to shatter. The Cotton Bird Pokemon is declared unable to battle and Yazmyne recalls Swablu, noting he did every well. Yazmyne sends Luxio back out. Luxio starts out with his eyes glowing a crimson red, glaring at Medicham. Medicham is overcome with a crimson light that weakens her attack stat. Maylene orders Medicham to compensate with Meditate. Medicham glows to stimulate power but it gives Luxio the timing to shock Medicham with Shock Wave. Medicham manages to shrug off the attack and run in to attack with Ice Punch. Yazmyne orders Luxio to counter with Iron Tail. Luxio jumps and pounces on Medicham with his steel gray tail. Ice Punch and Iron Tail collide, cancelling each other out, but Maylene orders Medicham to reel in Luxio. Medicham grabs hold of Luxio's tail and pulls him in. Medicham then deals an open palm thrust releasing a mighty Force Palm that thrusts Luxio across field. Yazmyne is relieved Electric-Types cannot actually be paralyzed, but the attack still hurt Luxio a lot. Maylene orders Medicham to follow with following Bullet Punch. Just as Luxio gets to his feet he is bombarded by Medicham's fists. Harlem is worried but Devon assures that Bullet Punch is a Steel-Type attack, which won't do much on an Electric-Type. Medicham then transitionsinto Ice Punch. Yazmyne orders Luxio to bite Medicham's hand. Luxio chomps on Medicham's fist before she can hit him, and he uses a direct Shock Wave, violently electrocuting Medicham. Despite the nature of Shock Wave, Medicham is paralyzed due to the direct connection the two shared. Yazmyne orders Luxio to take this chance and attack with Spark. Maylene orders Medicham to evade with Meditate, but she cannot move. Luxio rams Medicham with a blue electric charge that sends her crashing into the gym wall, unable to battle. Maylene recalls Medicham, very proud for her hard work. Harlem is happy Maylene is down to one Pokemon but he's aware that both of Yazmyne's remaining Pokemon have battled while Maylene's obvious third choice has not battled. Devon guesses that Yazmyne will have Luxio wear down Maylene's final Pokemon, so Buizel can finish it off. Maylene chucks a Pokemon, which reveals her final Pokemon, Riolu. Luxio starts out by using Charge to build electrical energy. Yazmyne is skeptical as to what kind of Pokemon Riolu is as he slightly hops in his fighting stance. Luxio fires a high-powered Shock Wave, and Riolu releases a large crescent of Vacuum Wave, which cancel the empowered Shock Wave. Yazmyne and Harlem are astonished. Devon tells Harlem that though Vacuum wave is a Fighting-Type move, the technique actually uses air and wind force, and electricity does not travel well through air or wind, which disrupted and cancelled Luxio's attack. Yazmyne partially overhears and laments that long-range attacks will not work. Despite the risk, Luxio charges in with Spark to which Maylene orders Riolu to stand his ground. With excellent timing, Riolu grabs hold of the charging Luxio and flips him onto the ground with Circle Throw. Riolu then releases a light blue orb of Focus Blast that strikes Luxio in a small explosion. When the smoke clears the Electric-Type is shown unable to battle. Devon tells Harlem that Riolu evolve into Pokemon, known as Lucario who are known for their Aura Sphere technique. Since Riolu cannot learn Aura Sphere, Focus Blast is meant to simulate the maneauver. Yazmyne's last Pokemon is her first, and she calls on Buizel. Buizel emerges onto the field with confidence and takes a doog look at Riolu before quickly acknowledging the Baby Pokemon as a true opponent. Yazmyne tells Buizel that this match will not be easy, something Maylene promises. The referee begins the final bout. Buizel starts out with Aqua Jet; Riolu quickly gets ready to perform Circle Throw and Yazmyne orders Buizel to immediatey dart up, so he can attack with Sonic Boom. Buizel ignores the command keeps charging forward, allowing Riolu to complete its Circle Throw attack. Buizel is sets flying back, and he crashes on the ground. At Maylene's command, Riolu immediately follows with Focus Blast; Yazmyne orders Buizel to counter with Sonic Boom. Buizel quickly dodges the Focus Blast, regrouping. He then fires two Sonic Boom attacks that hit Riolu. With Riolu stunned a bit, Buizel follows with Water Gun without a command, frustrating Yazmyne. Riolu in turn counters with Vacuum Wave which cuts through Water Gun and hits Buizel. Yazmyne tells Buizel that he cannot battle so forcefully against Riolu. They need to trust each other; Yazmyne says she trusts Buizel but Buizel needs to trust her if they want to win. Buizel reluctantly agrees, and with Yazmyne's command, Buizel takes off with Aqua Jet. Riolu releases a Vacuum Wave to disrupt Buizel's Aqua Jet. Buizel begins spiralling to dodge the attack, but the wind force scratches Buizel's stream of water causing Buizel to lose his balance and crash. Riolu prepares his follow-up with High Jump Kick. Buizel recovers and blasts Riolu with Water Gun, stopping Riolu's attack and have him crash into the ground. As Riolu cringes from the pain, Buizel catches the Fighting-Type in a Whirlpool, causing Riolu to spin around rapidly. Riolu takes consistent damage, but he is able to break free with a powerful Vaccum Wave, whose forces reaches Buizel. Both Pokemon are getting tired but are encouraged by their trainers to push on. Yazmyne orders Buizel to use Aqua Jet while Maylene orders a counter with High Jump Kick. Both Pokemon go for their frontal attacks and collide, but Riolu's High Jump Kick bears more power and sends Buizel crashing on his back. Buizel struggles to his feet, and Maylene is impressed that Buizel was not defeated after taking such a forceful attack after such an extensive battle. Buizel and Riolu battle between air slashes of Sonic Boom and Vacuum Wave without either Pokemon gaining an advantage. Maylene orders their strongest move, Focus Blast and Yazmyne orders Buizel to counter with Whirlpool. The two moves clash and push each other back. Yazmyne suddenly recalls Buizel's improvised technique and she orders Aqua Jet through the Whirlpool. Maylene tells Riolu to get ready to counter with Circle Throw. Buizel charges through the Whirpool with a spinning Aqua Jet and the Whirlpool begins to swirl around Buizel. Buizel smashes through the Focus Blast and Maylene states that Riolu cannot latch onto Buizel with such a dense volume of water surrounding him. Riolu is rammed by Buizel's combination and the Sea Weasel Pokemon carries the Fighting-Type into the gym wall. The water about Buizel dissipates and he jumps back for the referee to declare Riolu unable to battle, giving Yazmyne the victory over the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Maylene proudly recalls Riolu and Yazmyne gives the reluctant, manly Buizel a big hug. However, just after, Buizel also slumps knocked out from the intense match. In the evening, everyone's Pokemon has been patched up with Espeon admitting to Luxio he was sort of cool during the gym battle. Maylene awards Yazmyne her fourth Sinnoh Badge, the Cobble Badge. Elizabeth and Harlem congratulate Yazmyne on her achievement, and Elizabeth invites Yazmyne and Harlem to stay the night. However, both trainers want to hit the routes as soon as possible for the next challenge.Harlem intends to go to Hearthome City and meet Fantina for some tips. Maylene directs Yazmyne to the next gym which is in Pastoria City, which is down Sinnoh Route 213 and through Lake Valor. Yazmyne and her Pokemon are ready to imediately begin training, but before anyone can leave, a man runs out of the Pokemon Center and hands Yazmyne a letter. Major Events *Yazmyne battles and defeats Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader, and earns the Cobble Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Harlem *Devon *Maylene *Referee Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Luxio (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Swablu (Yazmyne's) *Riolu (Maylene's) *Medicham (Maylene's) *Machoke (Maylene's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams